


Click

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marlene customizes Vincent's phone a bit.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jun. 21st, 2015 for FFVII 100, 'photograph'.

"Let me see your phone," Marlene demanded two seconds after Vincent was in the door. She held out her hands expectantly and after another second, Vincent gave into his curiosity and handed it over. 

Marlene turned the screen on, paused, and then shook her head. 

"This won't do," she announced. 

Vincent blinked. 

"You need a picture for your background. Lean down."

As he complied, Marlene smiled and held the phone out for a quick snap. One selfie later, Vincent had his first ever phone background. 

(And last ever, too, at least for that phone in particular.)

(Why mess with perfection?)


End file.
